Question: A box with a volume of 16 $\text{cm}^3$ can hold 50 paperclips. How many paperclips could a box with a volume of 48 $\text{cm}^3$ hold?
Answer: Let $x$ be the number of paperclips that a box with a volume of 48 $\text{cm}^3$ could hold. Setting up the ratio $\frac{50}{16}=\frac{x}{48}$ and solving for $x$ gives $x=150$.  Hence, a 48 $\text{cm}^3$ box could hold $\boxed{150}$ paperclips.  We also could have noted that tripling the size of the box triples the number of paperclips we can hold, so the new box can hold $50\cdot 3 = 150$ paperclips.